Danaril and Silver's Calendar Events
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: The unstoppable twins are keeping track of one important each month for one year The outcomes are funny, tragic and dramatic. Join them on their Calender Adventure!
1. January

**January 1st, 2013**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Silver! Happy Birthday to you!" The room sung as the light was switched on and a certain silver-haired teen came through the door. He blushed so much you could only just make out his adorable freckles. "Aww shucks you guys - and girls - you didn't have to do this. Thank you!"

A certain noirette wrapped her arms around his small waist. "Happy birthday Silver." He picked her up bridal-style and spun continuously in a small circle. Silver being Silver, he doesn't get dizzy. About 2 minutes later, he finally put Danaril's feet on the ground and kissed her pale cheek, "You really didn't need to do this..." Danaril gave him a look of shock,

"Didn't need to do this? Of course I did! It your birthday and the whole crew came See! There's Megan-"

"Red. I haven't been Megan for-"

"Rouge, Nonni, Rose, Ray, Ross, Percy-"

"Oh for love of Me, Danaril." Silver laughed, "I get it!"

"Any Tyson, Annabeth, Grover, Bec -What up gurrl?- Grubbs, Kernel..."

"Danni!"

"... And Seven, but, she's not important. Let's not forget the guests of honour: Myst, Ronnoc, Hex, Izzy - Hey son - other. And most importantly..." She took a few steps back and struck a pose, "Moi!"

"Oh Danaril..."

"Now, who wants cake?"

Silver raised his hand faster than you can say any letter as fast as you can. "Me! Me! Me! I do! I do! I do!"

* * *

Hi guys!

Hope you enjoyed! This is the first of 12 one shots.

Danaril and Silver (Me and my Twin bro) are fictional characters of my mind. They're going to pop up at some point in every story I do except my Bunny story

Hope you grow to love them.

Have a fabulous day! ^^

_~TheFalseProphet666~_


	2. February

**February 9th, 2013**

Danaril walked into her room, feeling relaxed and satisfied. She had just finished her 10 mile run and wanted to see Silver more than anything, but, she couldn't find him anywhere. He had block of his energy signal so she couldn't track him. _'That little hairball...'_

"Hey..." Her head shot up to see that very teen on her bed, swinging his legs like a child.

"Holla." She sat down with him and he hugged her. Silver let go and handed her a small parcel. She opened it to reveal a charm bracelet that doused: a silver trident, a gold lightning bolt, a silver owl, a silver tree, a wooden heart, a small black dragon made out of pure ebony with emeralds for eyes and a fluffy white wolf with big goggley eyes. These charms weren't exactly small either. _'Five of these must of cost a small fortune each.' _"Happy Birthday" A chorus of voices chimed in.

She whirled her head to the left to reveal 6 people that she knew very well. _'How did I not noticed them before?'._ They all grinned at her. Tyson ran forward and picked her up to share a bear hug that would crush normal people. He put her down an stepped back so he could look her in the face, "Do you like it? I carved the heart myself!" His large brown eye gleaming with innocence and happiness. Neona giggled and pulled him back. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love it, Ty. I love all of them. You all really outdid yourselves this time." Annabeth laughed,

"Nonsense. Nothing to much for a friend."

She looked at all of them Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Neona... She turned her head to see Silver. "Do you like the eyes?"

"They're very cute."

"I knew you wouldn't want a party or anything big. So we all got or made you a charm. It's small so you can wear it without it being a fuss and-"

"Silver, I love it. Thank you all for the charms. I promise to wear it everyday for the rest of my never-ending life."

* * *

Heeeeyyyyyyyyyy yoooouuuuu gguuuyyyssss! (PM me if you know where the quote's from ;) )

Hope you enjoyed!

Neona is a Percy Jackson OC that I will be writing a story on later on.

Review please

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

:3


	3. March

**March**

* * *

Danaril was happily on her custom built treadmill, running so fast her legs were an actual blur. Keeping her body maintained was a **must** for her. Even though her body would never change, it was just to make sure. Once again, she hadn't seen Silver all day and it was really starting to bug her. She didn't know where in Hermethyr he got to and whenever she asked him, he would teleport away.

Turning off the treadmill, she walked over to the weights. After lifting for a while she heard the doors opened. She quickly turned around and threw the weights at the intruder. The expected _clang_ never reached her ears. Danaril wiggled her pinky finger in her ear, to make sure she wasn't going deaf. An innocent laugh that she knew all too well reached her not deaf ears.

Whirling around, she saw the very same innocent teen that had been on her mind for weeks and a red-haired woman with natural cat ears. Well, he was always on her mind. Silver was tossing the 300 pound weight up and down, high in the air, like it was a pebble. He raised his free hand and smiled. "Yo!"

"Holla."

"These weights don't weigh anything..."

"Of course they don't. Nothing does to you."

"You as well."

"Not necessarily..."

"Danni, I remember very clearly that about two centuries ago you lifted Mount Everest and tossed it at Seven... It hasn't moved since."

"Oh yeah. Good times... Good times."

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you sit your ass down."

"Alrighty."

Silver sat himself down and pulled his sister into his lap. "You know I'm a boy?" He asked.

"I would hope so..."

"And you know I'm not gonna get older?"

"I don't like where this is going, but, yeah."

"Does that mean that..."

"What?" He put her down and flew around in the air. He spun around and around so fast, Danaril thought she was seeing green. Then he stopped and Danaril realised that she really was seeing green. Silver was now floating above her dressed like Peter Pan. "Does that mean I'm Peter Pan?" He asked excitedly.

"... No comment."

"Aww come on Danni!"

"Aright Silver. You're Peter Pan."

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted happily and the whole gym trembled. Danaril once again found hersef rubbing her pinky into each ear.

"Why must you shout?"

"Sorry!"

He swooped down and kissed her lips gently... Which resulted in broken fingers. Danaril's face was bright red with embarrassment. Silver was healing his fingers. He flexed them and nodded happily. Danaril frowned, nearly screaming in her confusion."Why would do that!" Was it question? Hell no. Silver's voice changed, from his normal innocent self to a more dominating one.

"Because: Ти си мој један и једини. Мој си и ти то знаш..." Danaril's cheeks went red yet again. She went to respond when the red head butted in.

"I knew you two were dating!"

"Oh. I forgot you were here." Danaril picked up something and turned to Red, who was looking at her in terror. "Now Danaril, put the heavy weight -that will probably kill me if you throw it- down."

"Oh, but Red, that's the fun part. Let's test your speed." Danaril threw it, but, Silver intercepted. Grabbing it out of the air at a pace that his whole arm was a blur. He waked over to Red and donked her lightly on her head and she fainted.

"Silver..."

"Danaril?"

"Увек ћу бити твој. Ја сам био од када смо се родили. Од почетка самог живота." She said shyly, Silver really knew how to bring out her "girly, unwanted side" as she put it. Silver gave a confident smirk and changed into his normal attire: White boots, white shorts, gold belt and no shirt.

"I know..."

He fireman lifted her over his shoulders and carried her out whilst she punched his arm rapidly. He gave a carefree laugh returning to his normal self. "Oh Danni, doesn't matter how hard you punch. I never let you fall!"

"Why do I love you?"

"Because I'm your twin, your one and only love, the one you agreed to-"

"Oh shut it..."

* * *

Silver: You are my one and only. You're mine and you know it.

Danaril: I'll always be yours. I have been since we were born. Since the beginning of life itself.

Soooo! I'm back everybody! What's going on with the twins? Find out as more secrets will be revealed... But for now enjoy this chapter!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
